A Mysterious Girl
by Theatersingergurl12345
Summary: Usually when you become a teen, your birthday is the best day ever. Not for Rydel Lynch. Her parents kicked her out of the house on her 13th birthday and since then, Rydel's lived alone. She won't let anyone in and lived on the streets until she turned 15 and got for a job and soon got herself a rundown apartment. What happens when a mysterious boy tries to break down her walls?
1. Prologue

**I know I deleted my other Rydellington story, so I decided to make a better one. In this fanfiction, Rydel is not related to the other Lynchs, and the other Lynchs will make brief appearances. Also, her parents aren't Stormie and Mark and her parents won't appear in the story, but will be talked about a lot.**

**Rating: T (May POSSIBLY have a bit of M later on. Still not sure yet.)**

**This story will be mostly Rydel's POV, but this chapter will not have any POV and sometimes I'll do Ratliff's POV.**

**Summary: Usually when you become a teen, your birthday is the best day ever, right? Well, not for Rydel Lynch. Her parents kicked her out of the house on her 13th birthday and since then, Rydel's lived alone. She won't let anyone in and lived on the streets until she turned 15 and applied for a job and soon got herself a rundown apartment. What happens when a mysterious boy tries to break down her walls?**

**I'm not sure if the summary will fit so I put it here just in case. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**August 9th, 2006**

Rydel was so excited to be turning thirteen. She always wanted to know what being a teenager was like. Soon, she'd be able to get a cell phone and go to big parties. She couldn't wait.

She skipped downstairs and saw about five different suitcases by the kitchen table. She cocked her head in confusion.

"Mom? Dad? Why are are there suitcases in the kitchen?" Rydel asked loudly.

There was no response.

Rydel saw a note taped to one of the suitcases. She picked it up and read it.

**Dear Rydel,**

**Your father and I went on vacation and we packed your bags because when we come back, we expect you out of the house forever.**

**You've always been a burden to us and we can't take it anymore.**

**You will not be missed.**

**Sincerely,**

**Mom and Dad, but don't ever call us that again.**

Rydel had to read the note four times to make sure she was reading it right. She couldn't believe she was being kicked out. She angrily went over to the container that her par- Whoops, Alyssa and Fred put spare change to save up for a rainy day. And boy, was today a downpour.

She grabbed her bags and walked out the door, never looking back on the place she used to call home. Tears of anger and despair fell rapidly down her cheeks. She had nobody.

* * *

**August 10th, 2008**

Rydel knew that when she turned fifteen, she could apply for a part time job. Because she had to cut back on food so that she could have enough money, all of her clothes became baggy.

The only reason she had any money left was because she would sit and play her guitar for tips. She usually did pretty good with getting tips. But she always had barely enough money.

She would go to the local YMCA and pay five dollars to "exercise", which really meant use the gym shower and bathroom during summer vacation and school vacations. She would go twice a week. She was living on the streets and she had bought a tent, sleeping bag and pillow with the rainy day money the same day she had gotten kicked out.

She had set it up next to a convenience so she could use their bathroom and buy some snacks. She was surprised that her school never found out she was homeless. She made sure to be good all the time so the school didn't have any reason to call home and find out the truth.

During the school year, Rydel would sneak in the girls' locker room after hours and use the showers there and save money.

She applied for a job at every supermarket and ended up working at Hannaford. She made pretty good money. After working there for six months, she was able to buy herself a small run down apartment across from her school.

So.. This is her life now. She never let anyone in and sat alone everyday At lunch.

* * *

**So.. Yeah.. This isn't going to be that much of a happy story.**

**Please review!**


	2. There's a New Kid In Town

**This is going to take place when Rydel and Ratliff are 17. So it's not going to be present day. Just thought I'd tell you ahead of time. And this story takes place in Littleton Colorado.**

* * *

**September 5th, 2011**

**Rydel's POV**

Today is the first day of my senior year and it couldn't have come any time sooner. I'm sick of people looking at me funny because I don't dress in the latest fashions or do my hair differently. Well excuse me for getting by on Hannaford's salary because I was evicted at thirteen.

Nobody knows why I'm always quiet in school. I refuse to answer any question and I can see the teacher give me dirty looks when I don't answer. I wish they'd walk a mile in my shoes. I bet they wouldn't want to engage a conversation with anyone either. I had to lie about my age in order to get this apartment. According to what I told them, I'm twenty-one. But it doesn't matter. When I can get a full time job, I'll move out of this dump and get a better house. After I get a car, of course. I can't take a bike for the rest of my life.

I stepped out of the shower and changed into my clothes for school. In the last four years, I've gone clothes shopping twice. I need to make do with what it have, and it's not much. When I'm desperately low on cash, I do what I used to do when I was homeless; play my guitar on the street for change. I wish sometimes I could go back in time to the day before I was evicted and just rage to my so called parents. The people who were suppose to love me broke me in ways I never saw coming.

Anyway, I combed through my wet hair and put my hair into a ponytail. I slipped on my dirty pink converse sneakers and grabbed my lunchbox, and backpack. I went down to the storage room and grabbed my bike. Even though my apartment building is right across the street from school, I rode my bike on most days because I have work directly after work and it's easier to change into my uniform in the school bathroom and ride my bike to work.

I parked my bike and entered the school. The halls were filled with hormonal crazed teenagers trying to find their new classes. I saw faculty showing freshman kids around the school. I also saw a couple of sophomores and juniors taking the tour as well. The tour is for any new students at the school.

A senior looked over in my direction. I've never seen him around before. Not even when I used to live on the streets. He looked interesting, but I vowed to never let anyone in ever again.

He looked only a few inches taller than me. He had a black tank top on and over it was a casual sweater. He had on blue jeans that hugged his legs just right. He also had on black converse sneakers. He had light brown hair that went down to his neck. He smiled at me. I didn't know what to do. Nobody's really taken an interest in me in so long. I dismissed him and walled away.

I just hope I never have to see that boy ever again.

* * *

I walked into my first class and saw a lot of vaguely familiar faces sitting in desks across the room. I sat in the desk closest to the back window. I saw kids roll their eyes at me. I looked down at my wrists. I used to steal the plastic knives from the school cafeteria and cut myself at night in the old tent I used to live in. Then I got my apartment and bought myself kitchen utensils and kept a small knife hidden away and I'd cut myself with it. I still cut myself but not as frequently anymore.

The teacher walked in with a boy next to her.

"Good morning class. We have a boy who just moved from California. His name is Ellington Ratliff," the teacher explained. I examined the boy.

It was the boy that looked at me in the hallway.

The teacher pointed to the empty seat next to me. "Go sit next to the Rydel. Just a warning, she doesn't talk at all," the teacher said. She looked annoyed when she told Ellington that I don't talk. Sometimes I wish I had the courage to tell this whole school off.

Ellington nodded and sat beside me. I rolled my sleeves up because he would be able to see my cuts from how close he had to sit.

"Hi," Ellington smiled. I gulped nervously. He tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to face him.

"I'm Ellington, but I prefer to be called Ratliff. I don't really know anybody here. How do the kids treat you?" he asked. Why was he trying so hard to start a conversation with me?

I shrugged. "You don't know?" he chuckled. I shook my head. I really did know. They all hate me. But I didn't want to talk. One girl just totally terrorizes me. Her name is Lilly. I can't stand her.

Anyway, Ratliff nodded confused. He got the hint that I didn't want to talk and focused on the teacher.

* * *

Today feels endless. It was only lunchtime and I felt like I was trapped in here my entire life.

Recently, I've been sneaking up to the rooftop at lunch because Lilly would terrorize me at my table and it would usually result in a ruined lunch.

I opened my locker door and a pile of notes fell out. I sighed heavily before bending down to pick them up. I already knew what would be contained in them.

I picked up the first one and a blade and a napkin slid out of it.

I unfolded the paper and read the note.

_Here you go. I thought you might need these to kill yourself._

I could feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. But I wouldn't let her have the satisfaction.

I picked up all the other notes and they weren't pretty.

_Bitch._

_Effing loser._

_Kill yourself, anorexic bitch._

_Rot in hell._

The tears were falling fast. Shouldn't I be used to this? This is the billionth time that she's left mean notes in my locker. But she's never told me to kill myself. She never called me an anorexic either. I know I don't eat a lot but it's not by choice. I only have a few dollars. I'll probably have to play my guitar on the curb no later than three days from now.

I heard someone coming. I quickly threw away everything, minus the blade. I slid the blade in my pocket and grabbed my lunchbox. I shut my locker and ran to the rooftop.

The warm sunshine warmed my face even more. The tears continued to fall. Why was I even born? If I was such a burden to my parents, why didn't they get an abortion? What did I ever do wrong?

I frequently ask myself these questions. It seems that I was just a mistake. My body is so bony. You can see the outline of my rib cage. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs as I sobbed.

I heard footsteps approaching. I gasped. What if it was a teacher and they were going to call my parents and find out I've been living alone? Quickly, I ran to hide. I ended up tripping over myself and falling on my face. I grimaced in pain.

"Who's there?" a voice asked. Shit! It was Ellington, or Ratliff.. Or whatever he told me to call him. "I saw you run up here? Who's there?" he asked again.

I tried to stand up but my head was dizzy from the fall and the fact I haven't eaten all weekend. I moaned in pain.

I could vaguely see his figure, but my vision was too hazy to see clearly. "Oh my God!" he gasped nervously before running to me. He cradled me in his arms.

"Say something," he said nervously. "J-Just.. Just l-let me g-go," I gasped weakly before everything faded to black.

* * *

**Like I said before, not that happy of a story.. Please review! :)**


	3. Just Trying to Help

**Ratliff's POV**

So this was not what I expected my first day at Littleton High to be. I met this gorgeous blonde girl with alluring chocolate brown eyes. I think I may be falling for her. But she won't talk to anyone. I was determined to change that.

I was walking to the cafeteria for lunchtime, when I heard sobbing. Curiosity struck me and I followed the sound of the sobs.

I ended up running up a flight of stairs that led to the rooftop. I heard the sound of someone falling and groaning.

"Who's there?" I asked.

No response.

"I saw you run up here. Who's there?" I asked again. I ran around nervously looking for the person.

I finally found who it was. It was that girl. I think the teacher said her name was Rydel. She looked like she was about to faint. "Oh my God!" I gasped. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I sat down beside her and gently cradled her in my arms. Her eyes were struggling to stay open.

"Say something," I chocked nervously. "J-Just.. Just l-let me g-go," she gasped weakly before her eyes closed.

I gasped. She looked so weak. I pulled out my cell phone and called for an ambulance. "Hello?" the man over the phone asked. "Yes. I found a girl unconscious on the rooftop of Littleton High. All I know is she's about seventeen," I explained nervously. "Okay. We'll have an ambulance on the way and we'll contact the school," e man said before hanging up.

I gently grabbed Rydel's hand. I could see the dark circles underneath her eyes. I don't care what she does to try and push me away, I'm not going to budge.

* * *

The hospital waiting room was a tense environment. I wa pacing back and forth and chewing my nails nervously over a girl I just met today who's only said a total of five words to me. There was just something about her that made me care so much.

A doctor came out and approached me. "Are you here with Rydel?" the doctor asked. I nodded. "Is she okay?" I asked nervously. "Yes. She didn't fall unconscious from the fall, but the fall didn't help. The main reason was lack of food and water," the doctor explained.

My eyes widened. "We also retrieved this from her back pocket," the doctor said as he pulled something out of his lab coat.

A blade.

It took me a minute to process what he had just dropped into my cupped hands. I've never met this girl before today and I already can feel my heart shatter at the thought of her sliding this cold blade across her wrists.

"Oh my God," I whispered to myself. "Rydel is in room 312 if you want to see her," the doctor said before patting my back. I nodded as I slid the blade into my pocket. The doctor walked away and my legs carried me to her room.

* * *

**Rydel's POV**

My head was pounding and my stomach growled loudly. I needed to eat something, but every time I'd try to wake up and eat, my body wouldn't let me. I could hear the sound of a door opening and closing. A pair of feet shuffled in my direction. My eyelids were feeling a bit lighter.

"Rydel?" an echoed voice asked. My eyelids began to rise slowly. "Hey, are you awake?" the voice asked. Everything was bight and blurry. My eyes soon adjusted to find Ellington hovered over me.

"E-Ellington?" I stuttered weakly. He nodded. "What happened?" I asked hoarsely. "You fainted at school. I had to call an ambulance for you," he explained. "What time is it?" I asked. "3:45, why?" he asked. "C-Can I use you phone? My boss is going to be wondering where I am," I explained. He nodded before fishing his cell phone out of his pocket.

I looked at the advanced cell phone placed in my hand. I had no idea how to use it. "You don't know how to work an iPhone?" Ellington asked as he furrowed his brows in confusion. I shook my head and a blush came to my cheeks.

"Here, let me help," he insisted before gently taking his phone from the palm of my hand and tapping random things.

"What's the number?" he asked. As I said the number, he tapped a few things on his phone and he handed it to me. I could tell that the call was in progress so I pressed the phone to my ear.

After four rings, a voice came through the phone. "Hello?" the voice asked. It was my boss, "Hi.. It's Rydel," I said. "Where are you? Your shift started an hour ago," he said uptight. "I'm sorry. I fainted in school today and a boy took me to the hospital, I just woke up," I explained.

"Oh.. Well I'll let you rest. When you get better just give me a call or stop in, okay?" he said. "Okay. Bye," I said relieved, "Bye," he said before the line went dead.

"Here's your phone back. Thanks," I smiled before handing Ellington back his phone. "No problem," he smiled.

"Rydel.. Why was there a blade in your back pocket?" Ellington asked. My eyes widened. "How'd you know?" I asked confused. "The doctor found it," he explained. He gently took my arm and rolled up my sweatshirt sleeve to reveal my cuts. "I don't get it. That blade looked brand new and these cuts look at least a week old," he said as he examined my wrists.

"It was a new blade. I just hadn't used it yet," I said. "Why do you hurt yourself? I know I just met you, but I want to help you," he said as he rolled down my sleeve. Why? Why does he want to help me?

"Ellington, I appreciate the offer, but I don't need help," I insisted. "But-" "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" I yelled in frustration.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered before getting up and leaving.

Why did I loose my temper? He was just trying to help me.

_Because he likes you!_

**No he doesnt!**

_Yes he does! Did you see the way he's looked at you all day? He's falling for you._

**No! He can't like me!**

Ugh! This argument with myself was tiring. I looked down sadly before laying down on my bed. As soon as my head made contact with my pillow, I was out like a light.


	4. Finally Telling Someone

**1 Week Later**

**Rydel's POV**

It had been one week exactly since I met Ellington Ratliff and we had an encounter at the hospital. I apologized the day after I snapped at him and he forgave me. Even though I apologized, I didn't want to get close to him. I didn't want to get close to him and have to face the heartbreak. It was hard enough to do once, but not again. That's too unbearable to even think.

I went up to my usual spot on the rooftop to find Ratliff already there and waiting for me. "Hey Rydel," he smiled. Why does he always do this? Why is he trying to gain my trust? Doesn't he get the hint that I don't trust anyone anymore? I'm pretty sure my old friends think I'm dead at this point. I moved all the way across town so I would never have to see my parents again and I never told any of my friends I was leaving.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked stunned. "I've noticed that you spend study hall and lunch up here, so I thought I'd join you and make you less lonely," he explained. I felt a ping of guilt for being this hostile towards him. I know he's trying to help but I don't need his help. If I wanted to make friends, I would've by now.

"But.. I wasn't lonely before," I said softly. "Well.. Now you have company," Ratliff said. "Um.. Okay," I said awkwardly before sitting on the opposite side of the bench.

I ate my lunch silently. I could tell that Ratliff was just trying to let me talk when I was ready to. But he should know that it won't happen. After I ate, I could feel the breeze brush against me. I brought my legs up against my chest and rested my chin against my knees.

"You cold?" Ratliff asked. I shook my head. I could feel my body shiver. "Well the fact that you're shivering doesn't really convince me you're not cold," Ratliff chuckled. He slid off his hoodie and wrapped it around me. I flinched at his touch. "Are you okay?" Ratliff asked concerned.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," I whispered before giving him back his sweatshirt and running as fast as I could down the stairs. I ignored all of Ratliff's pleads to make me stay.

The tears were spilling fast and I ended up crashing into someone. "I-I'm sorry," I sniffed. "Rydel?" the voice asked. I wiped my eyes to see the guidance counselor across from me. She's the only teacher that seems to actually want to take interest in me.

"Do you need to talk to me?" she asked. I shook my head. "Rydel.. Come on," she said before standing up. She held out her hand to me. I was hesitant but I gently grabbed her outstretched hand and she helped me up.

I saw her turn around to face someone but I hid my face because I didn't want anyone else to see me like this.

* * *

We walked into her office and I sat down on the love seat. Instead of going to her desk, she sat next to me.

"Look sweetie. I remember you from when I used to work at your middle school. You were always so happy and talkative. But since seventh grade started, you were a totally different person. I think right now is the perfect time to ask you.. What happened to make you shut everyone out?" she asked.

The eight words that I swore not to say until I was on my death bed were aching to come out. I never thought I'd be considering telling someone the five words that I still need to tell myself really happened.

My mouth articulated the words and there was no turning back. "I got kicked out," I mumbled before looking down and avoiding eye contact. Mrs. Jones gently lifted my head to look up at her. "What do you mean, dear?" she asked concerned and confused.

"M-My..." I gasped. I was actually trying to say it. "My parents kicked me out of the house," I gasped before the tears fell rapidly. She sat still for about twenty seconds. Probably trying to process the information. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and just let me cry. "Oh my God," she whispered.

After about twenty minutes of crying, I finally pulled away and wiped my eyes. "When did this happen?" she asked as she wiped the tear that had fallen down my cheek.

"M-My thirteenth birthday," I sniffled. "They left a stupid note on the table with all of my stuff packed," I grumbled. "What did the note say?" she asked. "It said that they left for a vacation and they expected me to be out for good when they got back. They said that I've been nothing but a burden to them and they couldn't take it anymore," I choked. She gasped.

"Rydel. Where have you been living?!" she asked nervously. "Well.. Before I left the house, I stole the cookie jar that had about a thousand dollars in it for rainy day money. I used it to by a pillow, sleeping bag and tent and lived on the streets," I sighed. "WHAT?!"

"But when I was fifteen, I got a job at Hannaford's to help me get money for an apartment. I live in the building across from school," I explained. "But you can't get by on just a part time job salary," she said. "I know. When I'm really low on cash, I play my guitar and sing songs I've written or songs that I love to hear for loose change. I always get a lot of money," I said. She relaxed a bit.

"Please don't say anything about me living alone. I already had to lie to the landlord about my age. I plan on getting a full time job after I graduate from here and then when I get decent money, I'll live near a college and then I won't have to lie anymore," I pleaded.

"Alright, you're secret is safe with me," she gave in. "THANK YOU!" I gasped before engulfing her in a hug. She hugged back. Soon, I pulled away.

"Honey, I've noticed how that Ellington boy is trying to talk to you but you keep shooing him away. Why?" she asked.

"I don't like getting close to people anymore. I don't want to put my trust into someone and have them screw me over like my parents did," I explained. She sighed. "Rydel. You can't keep living your life with 'what ifs'. I see how upset he looks every time you walk away and leave him in the dark. You really need to talk to him," she encouraged. But it wasn't something I wanted to do.

"No! I can't! What if he realizes what I feel about him and never wants to speak to me again?!" I admit out loud. My eyes widen and I cover my mouth. "What do you mean?" she asked.

I ran out of the room as fast as I could. I couldn't deal with the subject anymore.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	5. Music Project

**Rydel's POV**

I ran down the halls as if a bomb was about to go off. I needed to get out of there as fast as I could. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. It was currently free period so Ratliff could be trying to look for me around the school since we have ALL the same classes. I sneakily managed to get out of school and ride my bike across the street to my apartment building.

I just needed to forget this day even happened.

* * *

My head throbbed as my eyes fell open. Why did I run out like that? Why do I have a crush on the boy that I try to push away? All of these questions just made my head pound harder as I shut my alarm clock off.

Something inside of me knew that I would be seeing Ratliff more than I have to.

* * *

The kids noisily settled in their seats as the bell rang. "Alright, settle down," the teacher ordered as he walked through the door. He took attendance as usual, but he decided to get smug when he called on me.

"Oh, look who decided to show up for class," he smirked. The kids began to giggle among each other. All except for Ratliff. He gave the teacher a glare as he turned his back to the list of students.

After attendance, the students began to talk among themselves. "Quiet down," the teacher sighed in annoyance. The students stopped talking and looked at the teacher. "Thank you."

"Okay. Today, we're going to begin a project. Since this is music class, you'll have to write your own song and music to go with it. You will be working in pairs," the teacher explained. The class cheered. "But I will be assigning them," he smirked. The class groaned.

"Okay, look to the person next to you." The class began to look to the person. I looked to my right to find the window beside me. I looked to my left and my eyes widened.

My partner is Ellington Ratliff.

* * *

Since the teacher only allows us to work on our projects at home, we were stuck doing a boring class assignment. Why can't he make music class fun?

"So, when do you want to start our project?" Ratliff asked. "Tonight?" I offered quietly. "Okay. Do you want me to come to your house?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay. I'll be there around six. Is that okay?" I nodded. "Great. Well, bye," Ratliff smiled before running to his bus.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around before running back to me. "Where do you live?" he asked. I chuckled before pointing to the building across the street. Ratliff followed my hand and saw the building. "Oh, okay. Well, see you later," he smiled before running and disappearing into the crowd of people. I ran to my bike and rode it to my apartment building.

I parked my bike in the garage and went up to my apartment. I slid my key in the door and entered my apartment. Because I felt guilty about running off yesterday, I barely got to sleep. I trudged to the sofa and before I had known it, I was asleep.

* * *

**_Knock Knock Knock_**

I groaned as my eyes fell open. What time was it? "Rydel?" a voice at the door asked. "It's open," I mumbled. But from how tired I was, it came out as 'isoin'.

"What?" he asked confused. "It's open," I mumbled louder. I knew he understood because I heard the door knob twist and the door open. The gorgeous brunette boy walked into the apartment.

Did I just call Ratliff gorgeous?

No I didn't.

He came into the living room and saw me laying on the couch. "Oh, did I wake you up? Do you want to go back to bed? I'll come back tomorrow," he asked. "No, it's fine," I yawned. He chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Your hair," he laughed. My eyes widened as I quickly wrapped my hair into a ponytail.

We got to work rather quickly. After about three and a half hours, we fell asleep.

* * *

**Warning! This part has a bit of Rated M. Not a lot, but just a tiny bit. If you don't like Rated M, please skip the italicized section.**

* * *

_Ratliff and I were still writing our song for the music project that we had to do._

_"Rydel?" Ratliff asked shyly. I stopped strumming my guitar and turned to face Ratliff. "Yes?" I ask, feeling my heart begin to swell._

_"I don't know if you know this, but.. I love you, Rydel," Ratliff admitted. I laid my guitar down against the side of the couch and looked at him. I could see tje desire and love in his alluring brown eyes._

_"I love you too," I whispered. His eyes widened with happiness and his entire aura changed. He was happy._

_He leaned in and connected our lips together gently. I kissed back slowly and my arms snaked around his neck while his snaked around my waist loosely._

_Soon, we broke away slowly for air. We stared at each other, realizing that there was an unnoticed desire that decided to spark in not only myself, but him as well._

_"R-Rat-" "Shh.. Call me Ellington, tonight," he whispered in my ear, causing me to gasp. "Ellington," I gasped breathlessly._

_That seemed to make the desire incurable any other way. Our lips crashed against each other roughly, moving in a perfect sync. Our moans could probably heard all the way down the hallway._

_I felt Ratliff roughly begin to tug on my shirt as everything faded to black._

* * *

I gasped as I jolted awake from that.. Weird dream. Why would I even think that? Yuck! I noticed that it was now pitch black outside and the digital clock on the cable box read 12:24 AM on it. Looking down my body, I saw a pair of arms around my torso. I looked up and saw Ratliff asleep with his arms around me. But instead of running away, I found myself resting my head against his chest again and falling asleep.

* * *

**Shit chapter, I know.. But it was a filler..**

**Please review :)**


End file.
